Race Specific Abilities
Intro This page with give users a good introduction to abiltiies that are specific towards their own race. For example, Namekians have the ability to regenerate lost limbs whereas the Ice-Jins do not. This will help keep special abilities and even attacks within the proper races. We can't have Ice-Jins running around and blasting Kamehameha's. :D Namekians * Heightened sense of hearing: Namekian sense of hearing is far greater than that of Humans. Emperor Pilaf discourages his servants Mai and Shu from whispering things to him, exclaiming King Piccolo could hear everything (implying he had displayed the ability already). Piccolo told Goku that the large ears were not just to frame his face and that he heard all that Future Trunks told him, indicating that their large outer ear structure gives them heightened hearing. It is stated that very high-pitched sounds like whistling can be irritating to Namekians, to the point of causing them pain, particularly when they are in their Great Namek form (as their eardrums are massive in size). However, removing the ears beforehand can lessen the effects, as demonstrated by Piccolo ripping out his ears so he will not have to be affected by Gohan's whistling after stating Gohan to whistle to weaken Lord Slug. * Thick skin: Namekians evidently have thick skin capable of shielding them from extreme drops in temperature. After his spaceship lands on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, the nameless Namekian spends his life alone in the region from youth through adolescence. Polar regions are also a common venue for Piccolo's training, as seen throughout Dragon Ball Z as well as the film The World's Strongest. In the episode "Nightmare Comes True", Piccolo speaks aloud his satisfaction in not being an Earthling, in response to Krillin's complaints that the vicinity of North City is too cold. * Regeneration: Nameks are an extremely resilient race and capable of healing themselves and regenerating body parts instantly, as long as their brains are intact. This does not make them completely invulnerable, though, as it takes a large amount of reserve energy to perform and it is possible for a Namek to die with his body more or less intact after a battle. * Stretching arms (Body flexibility): A Namekians body and limbs are also extremely flexible. They can elongate their arms and legs at will. With considerable effort, they are even able to grow many times their size (although Goku claims in the Piccolo Jr. Saga that growing like that does not increase the Namek's power level, and essentially does nothing but make them a bigger target). * Magic Materialization: Namekians can create items like clothing out of thin air. It is likely this ability is what is used for their most potent skill, the creation of Dragon Balls. It was noted in the series that only members of the Dragon Clan are able to create Dragon Balls, but it is unclear whether their creation is a learned skill or innate to the species, as Kami created them based on a racial memory of sorts. * Healing: Dende is shown with the ability to heal other beings of virtually any injury. * Antenna Beam – A blast of electricity shot from a Namekian's antennae. The Antenna Beam is a bolt of electricity fired from the antennae. The attack shocks its victims, stunning them. *Light Grenade: First, Piccolo puts his hands together in front as he charges a blazing white aura and forms a yellow energy sphere in his hands. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Ice-Jins *One of the major abilities that Ice-Jins hold that other races do not have is that they hold the ability to breathe in space. This helps both Cooler and Frieza hold no fear in destroying a planet due to the ability to survive in the outer atmospheres. *Death Beam – Also known as Frieza Beam, this is Frieza's favored killing technique. He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. It can vary from either an explosion or piercing attack; killing Dende and Vegeta, respectively in this fashion, and also heavily wounds Piccolo. Called Death Beam in the U.S. releases of recent Dragon Ball Z video games. His third form uses a variant of this attack called Crazy Finger Beam where he fires continuous Death Beams all at once. This attack was used on Piccolo during the Frieza Saga. * Death Ball – Frieza creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. * Supernova – A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Frieza and his brother Cooler. Used by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the second time against Future Trunks. The name of the technique comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. Saiyan Hybrids *Any move or ability that was created by a human will only be used by the Saiyan Hybrids. Examples: The Kamehameha, The Dodon Ray, The Solar Flare, etc. *Spirit Bomb: Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet. *Kaio-ken: is a fighting technique invented by King Kai; however, Goku is the only person ever able to successfully use it. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. After the introduction of the Kaio-ken, it became one of Goku's signature attacks Category:Information Category:Directory